


Warmly Whimsy

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Kissing, Making Out, Sharing Body Heat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: A cold Dorothy snuggles up to Ange on a night-time stakeout.





	Warmly Whimsy

Dorothy shivered. She sat beside Ange on the flat roof of a tall building. A light snow drifted down from the sky. She rubbed her arms and shifted.

“Is there a problem,” Ange asked her.

“Cold,” Dorothy said.

“You should have worn warmer clothing,” Ange said, glancing at Dorothy’s rather revealing costume.

“Says you, miss bare legs.”

“The temperature is not bothering me.”

Dorothy sighed and opened a hip pouch. Ange watched as Dorothy pulled put a silver flask.

“You need a clear head, Dorothy. Do not drink.”

“Just gonna have a sip, to take the edge off.”

“That would be inadvisable.”

“Fine.”

She placed the flask back in her pouch, and sighed.

After another moment of shivering, she scooted over to Ange.

“What are you doing?”

Dorothy placed an arm over Ange shoulders.

“Trying to keep warm,” she said, placing her other hand on Ange’s side.

Ange shifted slightly, but Dorothy, frowning, just pressed closer. She sighed.

“You are warm,” Dorothy said.

“Whereas you are, indeed, quite cold.”

Dorothy held her for a moment. Then somewhat abruptly she stood up.

“Now what are you doing?”

Dorothy sat down behind Ange, wrapping her arms and legs around her body, and snuggling up close to her.

“This is nice,” Dorothy said, nuzzling her face into Ange’s neck.

“This is sub-optimal. You are decreasing our potential response time by 25 percent”

“Only 25," Dorothy whispered into her ear.

“At least 25. and kindly do not do strange things like whisper in my ear.”

"Does it ... bother you?" Dorothy whispered in a sultry voice.

"No, though it is irritating and distracting."

Dorothy giggled.

“Sounds like I am bothering you a bit then.”

Dorothy noticed that Ange’s cheeks were red. She grinned, and pressed her cheek against Ange’s

“Very, very warm. Say, are you blushing?”

“No.”

“Yes, you totally are!”

“Why would your proximity make me blush?

“Don’t care what you say, you are blushing”

“You have held me before, Dorothy. You have placed your hand on my leg, even my thigh, when we have used the C-ball. “

“That’s business.”

“As is this.”

“You are so totally blushing. And it’s super cute how far you’re going to try to pretend you aren’t,”

Ange made an annoyed sounding huff, but said nothing. Dorothy giggled again.

They sat like that for a moment, until they both saw a red light in the distance. It shone steadily for a few seconds then pulsed on and off for several seconds, then was on for several more, before turning off.

“Beato’s signal,” Dorothy said

“All clear. The mission is over, at least for tonight.”

Dorothy stayed where she was. Sitting, holding onto Ange.

“That means that you can release me. We can go to a warmer place.”

“Mmmm,” Dorothy hummed. She shifted just enough to press her other cheek against the other side of Ange’s face, And if anything, snuggled in tighter against her.

“This is comfy, though,” Dorothy sighed.

Ange was quiet for a moment.

“As I say, with the mission ended, you can find a cozier spot to sit.”

“Mmmm,” Dorothy sighed again.

“Dorothy, I would like to return to the rendezvous point, to see the others

“And yet, you’re not really trying to escape.”

Ange was silent. Dorothy shifted slightly, and glanced at her face. She grinned.

“Okay, now you really are blushing, and you can’t deny it.”

“The moment has become … awkward. Potentially scandalous.”

Dorothy nuzzled her cheek against Ange’s.

“Mmhmm, delightful, isn’t it?”

Ange said nothing. Dorothy grinned, and nuzzled Ange’s cheek again, this time allowing her lips to drag softly against the flesh of Ange’s face.

Ange turned ever so slightly, her eyes wide with surprise.

“Dorothy?”

“Finally got a reaction outta you, huh?”

Their eyes met. Dorothy was grinning, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Ange stared at her for a moment, before a soft smile crossed her lips.

“Apparently so,” she said softly.

Experimentally, Dorothy nuzzled again, teasing the tip of Ange’s nose and the roundness of her cheeks.

“If you are going to do that, do so properly,” Ange chided, deadpan.

Dorothy’s grin widened, and she brushed her lips against Ange’s

“Like this?”

“That is … closer. I was thinking more like ….”

And rather than finishing the thought with words, Ange pressed her lips to Dorothy’s, firmly. Dorothy was surprised, but only for a moment. She responded, returning the kiss. Closing her eyes. An unexpected shivery thrill ran through her, and she deepened the kiss. Ange sighed softly into Dorothy’s mouth, sliding her tongue in past her lips.

Dorothy giggled softly at this. Their tongues wrestled, tangled, and the older girl felt Ange shiver. Felt her shift in her arms, to a position more conducive to the kiss.

Ange moaned softly, melting into the embrace, and the kiss. Dorothy, emboldened, guided them to a position where Ange could fully turn, which she did readily.

The kiss broke.

“Well,” Dorothy whispered, smirking.

“That was … surprisingly nice,” Ange admitted in a softer voice than Dorothy usually heard.

“Yeah. Maybe we should find somewhere more cozy. To explore this further?”

Ange, her arms wrapped around Dorothy’s shoulders, body pressing against hers, did not say anything. Instead she leaned in to mash her lips to Dorothy’s again. Dorothy closed her eyes, responding by deepening the kiss. Her hands slid slowly down Ange’s back, to the ruffles of her bodysuit’s bottom hem. She grasped, feeling, probing for Ange under the ruffles.

She giggled, and the kiss broke.

“Shift a bit,” she said. Ange complied, and Dorothy reached down to grab Ange’s rear.

“Better,” she said, before capturing Ange’s lips once more.

The kiss deepened. Dorothy’s hands caressed and squeezed. Ange groaned, a surprisingly needy, desperate sound, and deepened the kiss.

“Ahemmm….”

The kiss broke, and Ange’s eyes went wide.

“My my, how naughty of you,” Princess said, in a very amused voice. She was standing on the roof, grinning widely. At her side, a blushing Chise had her hands over the eyes of an even-more-blushing Beatrice. Both younger girls looked truly scandalized.

“Princess! I … I can explain,” Ange began, scrambling up to her feet.

“I suppose that you can,” she said in a tone no less filled with amusement.

Dorothy stood up beside Ange, placing an arm loosely over her shoulder.

“I got cold, and she was warming me up.”

Princess turned to her, eyes trailing down Dorothy's quite skimpy costume, before rising to meet her gaze. Her grin widened, if that were possible.

“Oh, I see. Yes, that would be an effective method. I must remember it, the next time we are on a mission.”

She glanced at Chise, and winked. Chise shifted her weight very uncomfortably.

“Ahh! Your Highness, I … ummm, volunteer to help you with that,” Beatrice said in a wavering voice.

“Ahh, my loyal Beato. You would make such a sacrifice for me?”’

The girl stepped away from Chise, and nodded eagerly, her eyes wide.

Princess turned her gaze back to Ange.

“Well. It seems that we have interrupted you most unnecessarily. I apologize. Beato, I do feel a bit nippy. Perhaps you could help me with that?”

She reached out to take Beatrice's hand, and the younger girl practically bounced. They strolled over to a rooftop door, and passed through.

Chise watched them go with wide eyes, and a red face. She glanced awkwardly at Ange and Dorothy, then turned to them.

"Pardon me for intruding," she said with a stiff, formal bow.

Then she turned and ran off after Princess and Beatrice.

The door closed. Ange, so obviously blushing that her face was glowing red, turned awkwardly to Dorothy.

The older girl grinned. The grin widened. Then she laughed. Doubling over, slapping her knees, eyes closed.

Ange shifted her weight, cleared her throat, but wasn't able to keep a grin from forming on her lips.

"Oh god," Dorothy gasped, "That was priceless. I bet you didn't expect any of that, Miss Lizard."

Ange shrugged, and looked away.

Dorothy managed to stand up straight again, a wide grin on her lips.

"You thought I was gonna back down when you started in with the kiss, huh? Bit off more than you could chew. And now you're in the doghouse with the Princess."

Ange's eyes went wide and she looked at Dorothy with a shocked expression.

"Didn't think of that, huh?" Dorothy said, teasingly.

Ange pulled the C-ball out of her pocket, and a green glow enveloped her.

Dorothy laughed again.

"Go on, I'll walk. I doubt Princess wants to see me hanging off you again any time in the near future."

Ange kicked up into the sky, vanishing in moments.

Dorothy shrugged, and sighed. She slowly strolled over to the door.

"Gotta admit though ... that was kinda nice."

She smiled, laughed softly, and did a little hoppy-dance, before leaving the rooftop.


End file.
